1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction spinning device for producing a spun yarn twisted from at least partially existing spun fibers.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Friction spinning devices frequently contain a rotating drum past which the fibers are fed in. The rotating drum with a respective counterpart form an input triangular zone and an output triangular zone, which can also be called an input or output gorge or an input or output gusset. Conventionally, these fibers are fed in at the same triangular zone from which the withdrawal of the spun yarn is performed under provision of twisting. This triangular zone is substantially covered by part of the fiber feed provision. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous for the starting-up after a breakage of the spun yarn or for initially starting up the apparatus, since the starting spun yarn end is introduced with difficulty into the triangular zone from the side. In addition, after an interruption of the spinning process, fibers collect in the triangular zone region and have to be removed before the starting of the spinning. This removal is made difficult by the parts covering the fiber feed device.